


Corrupt Intervention

by Loupxxx



Series: The Hallowed Blight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Mutilation, Anal Sex, Corruption, I have no idea how to describe this but, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/Loupxxx
Summary: The blight is never a fun time for Dwight
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Series: The Hallowed Blight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628326
Kudos: 75





	Corrupt Intervention

It was that time of the year again, that damned time when orange pus started flowing out of fucking everywhere in the realms and the killers went completely feral.

Dwight hated this time, the killers becoming more violent and sadistic than usual coupled with the mysterious figure who kept dragging him and the others into fucked up experiments meant that they got no rest in-between some of the most brutal trials they had to endure, making them underperform and get slaughtered  _ HARD _ .

That was what led to his current situation: no generators done, three dead survivors and him hiding from the frenzied, hulking, bright orange beast that on other situations he would call the trapper.

Moving slowly as to not alert the killer he moved around the thick trees of the estate the maniac currently hunting him down resided in. Spotting a lit totem across a clearing Dwight broke into a full sprint trying to make a break for the next hiding spot he failed to see what was in front of him.

_ “SNAP” _ the bear trap triggered. 

Dwight howled in pain as the razor-sharp blades dug into the flesh of his leg. Frantically Dwight started to struggle trying to open the trap, his heart pounding louder and louder letting him know the killer was closing in on him. When he finally broke free, his fingers cut and mangled from the trap’s jaws’ teeth, he immediately slumped over from the loss of blood, his vision going blurry, his body slowly giving up.

This seemed to only anger the larger man who was almost on top of him. The trapper leaned down and just as Dwight was expecting to be hit to death by his cleaver, he got picked up by his shirt and thrown in the direction of the totem, where other two traps latched onto his shoulder and his thigh, the deep pain bringing him back to his full senses.

The pain becoming too much to bear he broke into a sob, the larger figure hovering over Dwight just looked at him, his stare burning into his skin. The larger man leaned down putting a hand to Dwight's face, sputtering an annoyed grunt when Dwight flinched at the touch. He wiped away a tear from Dwight’s face, “No” Dwight thought he heard him say. Just as Dwight had a lapse in judgement, thinking maybe things were okay and started to lean into the other man’s touch, he felt a thick hand wrap tightly around his neck.

“Wha-“ He tried asking as the hand around his neck tightened and prevented the words from coming out, panic started to set in as he was lifted from his throat and the killer started to rip his shirt out, the movement only making the bear trap lodge even deeper in his flesh, the pain searing through his body.

Dwight was rid of his shirt and one of his pants legs when he was finally let out of the killers strangling grasp, falling to the ground and taking in deep breaths of air and coughing them out he looked to his side only to see the killer yanking the buckles of his apron.

“No, please” Dwight sobbed as he watched the man let his clothes fall to the floor. Dwight let out a high pitched squeal and started to try and crawl away when he saw what emerged from under the killer’s apron. The hardest, fattest dick he’d ever seen, oozing a clear orange slick, sharp metal shards and spikes coming out through the shaft.

Dwight did not get very far before being dragged back by his leg, his right arm completely given up. Dwight felt the back of his briefs being ripped open, his desperate pleas falling silent to the ears of the beast who started to shove his massive fingers dry into Dwight's tight hole.

“Please, please STOP” Dwight kept begging, the fingers in his ass moving at a brutal pace drawing blood from his walls. Dwight could do nothing except sob and try to get his mind elsewhere as the killer deemed him stretched enough and positioned himself behind him. In one brutal thrust the killer rammed his entire length inside, the sharp metals tearing the flesh of Dwight's asshole and the immense heat radiating from it only intensifying the pain; as he started moving in and out all Dwight could feel was his insides getting blended and burned, and all he could hear was the ragged breath on his ear.

After what felt like an eternity the killer’s movements started to become more erratic and desperate until he started shooting load after load of burning hot blight into Dwight who felt it seep into his open wounds, sending incredible sensations throughout his entire body, setting his every nerve on fire. Dwight's mind started going fuzzy. Overloaded by the intense sensations he was feeling, the pain of the bear traps still digging into him, the deep wounds in his rectum and the intense pleasure coursing through his veins, he started to drift into unconsciousness.

The last thing Dwight heard was the killer muttering a struggled “Mine” in a guttural voice.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @LuciferVix for horny ramblings and headcanons
> 
> Speaking of I imagine the blighted killers have really high body temperatures and reduced cognitive functions, acting purely on instinct and the entity's orders
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcomed uwu


End file.
